God Of The North and South Star
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Fist Of The North Star godlike crossover, Summary inside


**Summary: when Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha was training, he met a godlike warrior name Kenshiro. He learns about Naruto's hellish life and was infuriated, so he decided to teach him everything he knows to make him the most unstoppable Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. Soon, Konoha will quake with fear in the presence of the God of the North Star! Godlike Naruto, Cold, Emotionless, Calm, Insanely Smart, Charming, Experienced, Unforgiving Naruto, Chakra Materialization, Light and Dark Chakra, Ying/ Yang Chakra, Perfect Jinchuuriki Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan/Meiton/Mokuton/Yoton/Scorch/Ranton/Swift/Dust/Crystal/Shakuton/Metal/Bakuton Naruto, BAMF Naruto, OOC Naruto, Sasgay, Whoreuno, Kakashi, Kiba, Civilian Council and Kurenai and Jiraiya bashing Good Danzo, Good Sarutobi, alive Kushina**. **Elements of Bleach, Bleach and Hokuto Musou and Rurouni Kenshin, Genderbending**

"Whatever" Human Speech

'Whatever' Human Thought

**"Die!" Demon Speech/Summon/Creature/Demonic Voice/Gods**

**'Die!' Demon Speech/Summon/Creature/Demonic Voice/Gods**

I do not own Naruto or Fist Of The North Star only the created jutsu and weapons

* * *

**Chapter 1: New God Of Fists **

Naruto Uzumaki, Genin at age 13 Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko and a pariah abused inhumanely by his own village, fellow comrades and even his own teammates stared at his sensei and teammates with dull crystal blue eyes that could be described as one thing...blank and emotionless.

Naruto developed the fake mask of arrogance, cockiness, mischievous, loud and prankster attitude to hide his true self and his pain and loneliness to not give the villagers any satisfaction of seeing him break but, the one thing he thirsted for was revenge and it burned deeper than his own brother figure Kyuubi or Kurama which was the Kitsune lord's real name after he found out about his containers true self and was enraged by the village's abuse of his Otouto but, Naruto simply didn't care anymore his village was nothing to him he just stayed so he can become stronger.

His team if you can call it that stunted his growth, he found out his body had several seals that caused rage and anger to flame instantly, his chakra control was supposed to be perfect thanks to his heritage as a Senju and Uchiha and mastered his several other bloodlines like the Rinnegan, Mangekyo, Eternal Mangekyo, Dead Bone Pulse, Shoton, Ranton, Bakuton, Shakuton, Sunaton, Enton, Light, Dark, Yin, Yang and others he worked his self to death to master under Kurama's tutelage and had even refused the instant experience and knowledge transfer the Kitsune offered as he didn't want to let anyone know his true power or self.

His team couldn't be called a Team as they left him to do all the work on useless D-rank missions, lied about him not doing anywork and causing trouble on missions when in reality he used clones to do the work faster and his sensei had the nerve to berate him for doing better than his pets Whoreuno and Sasgay they had no idea how deep his hatred and loathing ran when Kurama felt it he could honestly say it scared him deeply as Naruto's negative emotions were plain suffocating.

He had no parents after finding out they died sealing Kurama into him all because of a masked man that had the same Doujutsu as him a Uchiha and he had to restrain himself for turning the bastard into a corpse hiding it behind his disgusting mask that hid his cold, emotionless persona his real self.

He wished that he didn't have to suffer for something that was never his fault, he cursed his grandfather Hashirama, and Tobirama's village to the deepest pits of Makai and when that was sweared Kurama looked shocked at a human hating nearly everything associated with Konoha except those that showed him kindness.

When they were sent on a C-rank mission he distracted the Demon Brothers enough for his clones to knock them out and Kakashi had the nerve to ignore his accomplishment and compliment Sasuke who didn't deserve it and Sakura like the little whore she is squealed like a cheap fangirl whore like all the other dick riders of the spoiled brat.

They encountered Zabuza and his sensei should be lucky when he risked his neck to save him and now after deciding to train them in chakra control which he already had perfect but, had to act to where it was horrible and his team kept insulting him each time at his lack of control and it was causing a small trickle of his deadly K.I. to leak out that was causing Kurama to retreat into the reaches of his mind not wanting to bare witness to Naruto's wrath.

He was just eating his dinner that the lovely kind Tsunami cooked for them and was ignoring them showing parts of his true self by talking with Inari who saw how miserable Naruto was and befriended the container who saw the child as a little brother and it made him happy slightly but, he was losing his cool as they kept staring at him with angered looks.

He mentally grimaced in disgust at the neon orange jumpsuit he wears and swears to burn this on a fire pit when he gets the chance and was moving into the Senju estate where no one would even find his home fuck any worries of enemies outside the village or threats.

Naruto sighed and set his chop sticks down making Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami look at him in worry knowing that was a sign he was losing his cool and saw him turn slightly toward his team. "What do you want Hatake-sensei?" His monotone voice caught them off guard while Tsunami felt a heat to her cheeks.

Sakura recovered quickly. "That is Kakashi-sensei to you baka!" She growled threateningly at him only to look stumped at his slouched, bored form as it reminded them of Shikamaru except more bored.

"I will acknowledge him as a sensei when he teaches me something." Naruto's dull blue eyes stared into his failure of a sensei's one eye without flinching or showing any emotion and it made the Jounin frown at his student.

_'What is with Naruto he isn't showing any emotion at all and why doe's he not call me Kakashi?' _Kakashi shook all this off and eye smiled.

"Sasuke is in need of a sparring partner and i thought you would enjoy fighting against your rival." He drawled boredly while Sasuke smirked arrogantly eyes holding malicious intent while Sakura squealed at the chance to see her fanboy puppy get disciplined by her crush only for Naruto's dull voice to turn cold.

"I refuse." Sakura looked sharply at him and was about to beat him silly only for his eyes turn a pale ice color with a slit pupil freezing her. "I do not see him as a rival or a brother the only brothers i have are Inari and Konohamaru end of discussion." He went back to his food only for Sasuke to stand up pulling out a kunai.

"Fight me dobe!" Sasuke goaded only to his fury did Naruto merely glance at him with an emotionless visage and repeat.

"No...i am not some measuring tool for your stupid contests." Sasuke went red in the face and aimed to slap the bowl of pasta from his teammates hand only for Naruto to catch it without looking and Sasuke winced as he felt the iron grip of the blond prankster who narrowed his eyes dangerously feeling his patience slip.

"Do not make me repeat myself Uchiha-san get lost." He said harshly and threw Sasuke back a few feet.

"Naruto you do not obey an order from your superior!" Naruto turned a slight raised eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Says the one who is nothing but, a lier who lie's to clients putting black marks on my record saying i never did any of the work you are nothing but, trash in my eyes so you don't get to fucking speak to me!" Naruto spat in anger making Sakura screech and swing at him.

**BAM! **

Sakura cried out in pain as she was bitch slapped onto the floor and held her face and felt a bruise before glaring at Naruto only to flinch back at the ice cold rage behind his eyes and watched her teammate walk towards the stairs only for Kakashi to place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you do not apologize Naruto i will report this to the Sandaime!" Naruto simply snorted shocking them further.

"Like i care what Sandaime-sama says i simply do not care for the words of trash Hatake now remove your hand before i remove it!" Naruto reinforced his threat by pushing his Spiritual Pressure and K.I. on the scarecrow Jounin who instantly backed away with fear in his eyes before it let up and Naruto stomped upstairs and slammed the door shut and sat cross legged on the bed his form enshrouded by a black aura seething with rage so much it was cracking the floor before he controlled himself and jumped outside to cool his head.

He traveled toward their regular training spot and meditated to control his flexible chakra while listening to music on his Ipod he had to steal from a store that wouldn't let him buy anything or just simply overcharged him for more and just sat under the tree to relax not seeing a pair of black eyes watching Naruto with curiosity.

_'Such pain in someone so young it reminds me of Lin and Bart.' _The figure stepped into view showing a muscular man in his mid 30's having spiky hair and a muscular body wearing black leather jeans, brown boots, with an open shirt and had bracers on his wrists but, the strange sight was the seven scars on his chest forming the Big Dipper star formation and he was watching the young shinobi meditate but, raised an eyebrow when he stiffened.

"Come out I know you're there!" He looked surprised that a child sensed him and walked into Naruto's sight who looked at him with bright crystal eyes that shined with fake happiness and joy making the man frown sadly.

"You can drop the mask Naruto-san, i am no enemy." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you notice i had one!" Naruto demanded furiously the days events causing him to lose his cool already and the man waved it off.

"I have experience in saving lots of lives to tell when someone is hiding their pain from within you remind me of my two surrogate siblings Lin and Bart can you oblige me in a tale of your life i promise not to treat any different." Naruto looked at him for several seconds and dropped his head in defeat not even finding a reason to hide his life.

"Yes sir I'll tell you but, you won't like it when I'm through."

"Just call me Kenshiro now please continue." Kenshiro said sitting beside Naruto who took a deep breath and began the tale of his childhood, he didn't know why but this man Kenshiro made him feel safe like a father comforting his son and saw Kenshiro's face showing rage and anger as he continued.

"And here I am stuck with those 3 i have had enough of them it makes me want to just obliterate them into ashes so damn much!" Naruto growled fuming as he let his emotions go.

Kenshiro was furious at Konoha for doing this to Naruto, this young man had experienced enough horrors and abuse to give even his older brother nightmares and he survived through it all by not letting his pain show and that rose his respect for the blond shinobi several fold. "To think mankind could be this disgusting and petty makes us wonder who the real demons are." Naruto nodded at Kenshiro's words.

"I just wish to be strong to make my ancestors and family proud and not have to deal with my village's bullshit!" Kenshiro than smirked deviously.

"How about i teach myself besides i no longer wish to hold position as Heir to Hokuto Shinken anymore it's time i pass it on along with my friend Shin's Nanto Seiken and I will also teach my brother Toki's version of Hokuto Shinken so you can save lives as well now stand up!" Naruto and Kenshiro snapped up in an instant and got to training.

_"Kurama Knowledge and Experience transfer now!" _Naruto roared making Kurama grin and activate the jutsu.

**"Thousand year knowledge and experience transfer coming right up!" **Naruto screamed and clutches his head as the knowledge and experience was absorbed and found his body growing his muscles became more compact, flexible and stronger, his bones increased in density along with his Shikotsumyaku and his malnutritioned body went to a whooping 5'8 and his hair grew waist length and spiky black with golden streaks while his face gained the Aristotle features of a Uchiha, his blue eyes changed to a gold color with slit irises and his top ripped to shreds showing his 12 pack on display before he kneeled feeling the pain go away.

"What a rush?" Naruto's voice was more deeper, soft and enticing and when he inspected his body he grinned showing his sharpened incisors that looked like fangs before turning to an amused Kenshiro.

"I'm ready Kenshiro-sensei, Tajuu Kage Bunshin!" Kenshiro raised an eyebrow as 5000 clones of Naruto appeared in the clearing looking toward him for instructions and smirked knowing Naruto will surpass even Kaioh and his other siblings.

"I want 3000 of you to work on your ninja studies, 500 on the stances and discipline of Hokuto Shinken, 500 on Ujoken, 500 on the Human Anatomy and 500 on Nanto Seiken now start!" The clones nodded and sprang into actions and Naruto blinked when he realized he doesn't feel any mental backlash anymore and thanked his Aniki Kurama who smiled fondly at his container and told Naruto he will help him master his chakra in his mindscape to become the Perfect Jinchuuriki.

For the entire week Naruto and Kenshiro stayed in the forests of Nami No Kuni hunting, sleeping training and talking and Naruto came to see Kenshiro as a father figure and was sad Ken had to leave when his training was complete and made sure their time together was re-memorable and soaked up each of his lessons like a sponge showing such dedication not seen even in the most talented fighters.

Naruto's emotionless and calm personality was perfect for a shinobi, he tested his Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken on Gato's thugs and hired missing-nin with such ruthlessness Kenshiro wasn't surprised as he suspected Naruto had this side hidden away and was amused as his son Naruto was a real smooth talker and captured the hearts of many females in the poor town even married women were charmed with his looks and voice.

Naruto's knowledge had no equal and he put it to use mastering his bloodlines with much fervor and found out his stamina was relentless thanks to his body based bloodline **Tenton Karada **known as Perfect Body which only appeared in the purest Uzumakis and when it did their body's were that of the Heavenly Gods unlimited stamina, and chakra regeneration, Invincible Healing factor and unmatched reflexes and senses, enhanced chakra natures and godlike manipulation of the elements and becoming nearly unkillable along with having the calming effect of the Mokuton except 2x stronger.

Naruto mastered the dances of the Shikotsumyaku, the Juken that Nejia and Hitomi taught him, Gai's Goken, his mother's Dark Fist, Minato's Lightning Fist and Raiken, Hashirama's Nature Fist, Hokuto Shinken, Ujoken, Taka Seiken along with the Tiger and Dragon fist and thanks to his immense experience he mastered the kata's and techniques easily.

His skill in using his Aura surpassed even Kaioh's as it could make his target's weak-willed, fall unconscious or become filled with fear that they would fall into a coma that's if they couldn't handle it and he could control it with a simple mental thought or movement.

Naruto had also taken more shogi lessons and his intellect and smarts can outclass Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru in a million ways due ot his thought process being a millisecond faster than human brains.

Naruto also used his Yin chakra to create and his own blade and his Yang to create a soul inside it creating what is known as a zanpakutou and he had embodied with the Pure Element of Ice named Hyourinmaru in the form of a katana that had the tsuba shaped into a black four pointed star and had an extendable chain that he could use to extend his reach. His 2nd blade he created combined the powers of Water and Yin creating Kyoka Suigetsu a blade that controls all 5 senses with the victims being unaware and he can use it without even needing to activate his blade.

He had surpassed his ancestors and parents in a single week and mastered his jinchuuriki tails in another weak and 2 days thanks to the faster time dilation in his mindscape and mastered his chakra mode along with his bijuu forms and learned all of Kurama's techniques and even mastered the Sage Mode of the Fox, Dragon and Hydra contract who had female boss summons who were very smitten with him and wanted to be his mates and he accepted as he was denied love for far too long.

He spent the next few days having fun with Kenshiro enjoying their time as father and son and Kenshiro promised to visit his Chuunin Exams to see him fight and demolish the competition which made Naruto cackle with glee.

(Nami No Kuni - Forest)

"Goodbye Kenshiro-tou-san..." Naruto sighed and jumped from his perch landing on the forest floor with no sound at all, standing at 5'9 Naruto's body gained a 16 pack from the insane inhuman training regimen Kurama and Kenshiro put him through along with his healthy diet of meat and vegetables his form was like it was made from a master sculptor and his hair had grown to a similar style of Madara's and he decided to wear clothing in honor of his father Ken.

He wore black steel toed combat boots, black leather pants that allowed him full movement and flexibility and had black and silver flames down his left pants leg, he has a black belt with an X-shaped buckle, he now wears a black high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back while he wears a sleeveless open leather black jacket showing his muscular pecs and chest, on his wrists were two leather bracers that had black and silver flames racing down the sides and on his hands were fingerless gloves with a metal plate that had the kanji for Hokuto Kami and Nanto Kami separately and had a number 7 on his right arm showing his chakra suppression, gravity, weight and resistance seal he created thanks to his knowledge in Fuuinjutsu while he had the kanji for God Of North and South on his other arm in black and had extended whisker marks instead of the small lines they were before and on his back and hips were his two blades Hyourinmaru and Kyoka Suigetsu in black and silver sheathes.

He narrowed his eyes as he felt two threats near Tazuna's home and blurred through the trees stopping on a branch to see Gato's main bodyguards banging on the door and he could pick up scared yells from inside and it made him growl at these fools daring to hurt his Nami-joutei (Wave Empress) and jumped down and launched two quick punches to their chests causing it to cave in crushing the lungs and heart and watched them fall with a thud.

Naruto knocked. "Tsunami-hime it's me Naruto i'm back!" He heard hurried footsteps and the unlocking of a door and as the door opened he saw the form of Inari jumping into his chest holding him sobbing and he felt a bit guilty he left Inari all alone and calmed him down.

"Shh, Inari-chan I'm back i apologize if i made you worry i had to train with someone to become stronger as you can see from how i look." Inari had an awed look as he inspected Naruto's body.

"Wow, now you can be my tou-san!" Naruto had a pink tinge while Tsunami had a red blush and she looked at Naruto shyly as she had to admit she had a crush on him when they first met and her feelings increased the more she observed and talked with him but, now her feelings were going crazy and was causing her to have lustful dreams of him and after seeing his body like this caused her to feelings to come out.

"If Tsu-chan agrees than it's ok with me." Naruto smiled softly at her and she responded by giving him a full blown kiss and moaned when he massaged her tongue with his leaving her with glazed over eyes making Inari blink innocently.

"Is that what girls do to guys?" Naruto decided not to rob Inari of his innocence and explained he will tell Inari when he's older and more mature which caused the boy to pout before remembering something.

"Zabuza-teme is going to attack the bridge today!" Naruto looked back as he sensed the usage of chakra at the bridge.

"Tsunami-chan I'm leaving my shadow clones with you they can take on any wannabe ronin with ease and do not stray from the house till Gato and his guards are taken care of completely." She nodded and gave him another kiss.

"Come back safely Naru-kun!" He nodded before sprinting down the road leaving afterimages as he went to save his team even if he is planning on becoming a Solo Genin and hopes he can save his other mate form the Uchiha.

(Wave Bridge)

"Give up it's futile to resist Uchiha-san." Haku's amused voice echoed in the Mirror dome pissing Sasuke off even more as he had been in a foul mood ever since Naruto ignored his demands and never came back for weeks and here he expected that the masked Hunter-nin could allow him to measure his power even more.

Problem is even after activating his Sharingan Haku's speed surpassed his by a large gap and it was infuriating for the arrogant Uchiha believing the Sharingan was supposed to be invincible so by all rights he should be winning this fight.

"Your Sharingan may have formidable abilities but, your body lacks the training to use it's maximum potential add onto the fact you hardly train your body and think your bloodline will help you in any fight while I fight for my loved one and train till my body breaks makes me the worst opponent for you." Haku took her mask off showing the beautiful face of a cute teenage girl smirking down at him enraging Sasuke as he flipped through several seals.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan No Jutsu!" **Haku just watched in amusement as his jutsu dissipated before it even reached the mirrors before nailing his limbs with a Senbon paralyzing them.

"You...bitch." He gasped out in pain making Haku's eye twitch dangerously and hold up 2 senbon between her fingers with a mad glint in her eyes.

_'A bitch am i!?' _Sasuke screamed like a girl as her senbon hit him right in the balls and she added Hyoton chakra to keep him from even getting it up making him infertile not that anyone except her man will man will know.

"Finished already Haku-hime?" Naruto spoke beside her getting a glomp from a squealing Haku, both had met during one of his training sessions and after just talking she was smitten with him and only joined Zabuza out of fear as he killed her father and mother before kidnapping her and trained hard to one day kill him but, decided to let Naruto do it as his power made her shudder in pleasure as his presence caressed her lovingly when she even came near him.

To think Naruto suffered worser than her it made her hate Team 7 instantly stunting his growth and making false reports on missions just to boost the Uchiha's ego that made them public enemy number one in her eyes as she pledged her body, mind and soul to him after he helped relieve her pain of the heart.

"Let's end this Haku-hime." He kissed her on the forehead and let out a pulse of Futon chakra blowing all of the mist away revealing Zabuza and Kakashi fighting and saw they looked shocked by what happened.

Naruto ignored this and unsheathed Jyourinmaru making both tense. "Oh calm you dog hairs Hatake." He chortled and attacked Zabuza with a flurry of stabbing and thrusting strikes while he had one hand in his pocket showing he wasn't even a bit serious angering Zabuza who swung the Kubukiri Boucho like a mallet no finesse or style at all and it angered Naruto seeing a legendary sword used like a swinging club.

"I am taking that blade form your dead corpse, Kubukiri is supposed to be treated with respect not used like a damn club!" Naruto said coldly placing a hand on the edge of the blade while his other was in a thrusting stance and when Zabuza saw the stance his eyes widened in fear. "I-it can't be!" He screamed in fear remembering the bloody past of that style and how close to death he came when fighting that man.

Naruto saw this and grinned demonically, Kurama looked giddy seeing his influence on Naruto. "Ara? You recognize this style?" He asked sweetly making the man gulp feeling his body shake uncontrollably.

"That's the **Gatotsu **the legendary style of Hajime Saito the Wolf Of Mibu slayer of several thousand Anbu and Hunter-nin from nearly every country how do you know his style!" Zabuza shouted losing his cool and Naruto smirked seeing the pale look on Kakashi's face.

"Why can't a family member learn a fellow Uzumaki's sword style?" Zabuza paled and was about to retreat only for Naruto to blur appearing in front of him and his eyes went wide with pain and horror as the sword pierced through his chest coming out the back and before he realized he was dead, he went limp and slid off the blade dead Kubukiri falling from his grip only for Naruto to catch it and gave a few test swings noticing it felt right in his hands and smirked but it dropped when he gazed back at his so called sensei.

"May i help you Hatake-san?" Naruto asked cooly, Kakashi narrowed his eye dangerously at his student.

"No the question i believe is where the hell were you when we were supposed to have our team meetings!" Naruto chuckled at his leader's arrogant demands.

"Whoever said you were my sensei since you never taught me anything useful that isn't your so called Motto that you are not upholding." He sneered and snatched a speeding arrow out of the air and saw Gato standing there smirking smugly with his mercenary army behind him grinning arrogantly causing the others to tense except for Haku and Naruto.

"Here they come..." Kakashi muttered as Gato ordered them to charge and they did with recklessness and pulled out two kunai.

"Stay out of this..." Naruto replied calmly as his left eye dilated into a three-sided scythe inside a 6 sided shuriken with a black background showing mastery over his doujutsu to activate it in one eye.

"Kamui.." He whispered and the bandits screamed in fear as a massive wormhole appeared above them and began to suck them all in before it closed sealing an chance of them returning at all.

Kakashi blinked. "Where did that wormhole lead to?" He regretted asking that question seeing the dark grin on Naruto's face.

"Above a volcano." He smirked seeing Kakashi's slack jawed look and walked away causing Gato to try and sneak attack him only for Naruto to punt him in the air and watched as his body contorted violently before exploding and walked away ignoring a now awake Sasuke and his fangirl Sakura while Kakashi was going to tell the council about Naruto's new skills and looks hoping it would work in Sasuke's favor.

_'Naruto is not ready for that kinda power.' _He thought stubbornly.

(Timeskip - 3 days later)

"Tsunami-koi are you ready?" Naruto asked his mate who nodded as she climbed onto his back and made a mental note to train her as a shinobi.

Naruto quickly mastered the Kubukiri Boucho with ease all it took was non-stop sparring and Ten-thousand clones each day and he got it to a level where he can beat any Mist sword and had the sword sealed in a storage seal on his glove and made another mental note to get a scabbard for it.

"I'm ready tou-san!" Many women cooed at the sight of Inari hugging Naruto who looked like an adult, Sakura seethed in jealousy seeing her fanboy drop her like that and got hooked up with the client's daughter who was more beautiful than her and it made her angry and hurt that he didn't give her any more attention.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back, after waking up after the battle on the bridge finding out he lost to a girl shinobi and was the servant of the dead-last pissed him off severely Naruto almost decapitated him if not for Haku and Tsunami stopping him and tried to demand Naruto's techniques only to get ignored and resorted to trying to copy them only to find out Naruto had seals on his body that negated the abilities of the Sharingan and only his were effective talk about karma being a bitch.

Kakashi like the ungrateful asshole that he is, tried to interrogate Naruto on who trained him and to see if they could train Sasuke only for Naruto to reject him violently since Kenshiro went back to his own land to get his brothers and friends to see his Exams and avoided his team while planning on cashing in on Zabuza's bounty and getting placed on a team with Nejia, Leia, and Tenten and has the perfect weapon to convince the Sandaime.

"Naruto Wave would like to thank you for defending us when others wouldn't and built a statue in your honor." Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of a golden statue of him in his Hokuto Shinken stance and it made his heart soar while his fangirls squealed loudly making him laugh before departing carrying both Inari and Tsunami on his back not looking winded at all.

Sakura glared at Tsunami with anger and jealousy. _'No one takes my puppy away and gets away with it! Naruto-baka is supposed to stay with me!' _She growled not seeing Tsunami and Haku's narrowed eyes with one thought.

_'This girl has serious issues!' _They thought in disgust.

The team continued on for a few more hours before Sakura started complaining again about her being tired making Naruto, Tsunami and Haku snort in disgust at her dieting ways even Tsunami can handle more than 2 hours of travel thanks to his mate mark she gained enhanced stamina and physical abilities.

"Ok we'll take a break here be ready in 10 minutes." Naruto just sat on the ground with Inari in his lap while Haku trained Tsunami in unlocking her chakra and was slightly shocked feeling Mid-Jounin level reserves along with Mid-chunin control and began training her in the basics.

"HEY! Why is Tsunami-baka getting trained by her!" Sakura pointed accusingly and Naruto growled dangerously making the pinkette shriek and hide behind Sasuke who was glaring them.

"Mind you business Haruno-san, Haku-chan is training me because i have larger chakra reserves than you and the Emo put together." Tsunami responded coldly and went back to Leaf Balancing while a clone of hers did tree walking ignoring the angered looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto just sat on the ground eyes closed meditating ignoring the arguments around him until they shifted their attention to him. "Naruto-baka! why aren't you defending me I'm your precious Sakura-chan!" She whined trying to play on Naruto's weakness only for her heart to shatter at his words.

"I never had a crush on a whore like you, that was just a mask to hide my true self now stop bothering me don't know why i made that disgusting mask where i was an idiot anyway." He said coldly making Kakashi and Sasuke glare at him for that.

"That is not something to say to your teammate!" He admonished Naruto who only retorted.

"Hn i don't see any teammates or comrades in front of me i only see a lazy, tardy scarecrow, a whining bitchy Emo, and a weak fangirl whore who only wants to spread her legs for this insect right here!" Naruto jabbed a finger at Sasuke making his team recoil at his words that held such venom.

"I am speaking to Hokage-sama about putting me on Gai's team at least he trains his students equally!" Kakashi scowled at this.

_'This needs to be brought to the council, the jinchuuriki needs to be conditioned more and Jiraiya-sama should be able to place the seals needed.' _Naruto narrows his eyes hearing his thoughts with his passive Human Path abilty and is making sure to keep away from his failure of a godfather and scum of the earth him a weapon for some retarded shinobi and civilian as if!

They soon rested up ready to head back home and tree hopped all the way, except Naruto he used his enhanced speed to overtake all of them and arrive at the gate before them and introduced his mate and son to Kotetsui and Izumi who cooed at the little boy who showed his flute playing skills, this scene made Sakura frown feeling hurt being treated coldly just then.

Naruto glanced back at his team and sneered before picking up his son carrying him in his arm and walked into the village with Tsunami and Haku clinging to his arms. "I'm heading to Hokage-sama's office hurry up." Izumi and Kotetsui raised an eyebrow and turned narrowed eyes toward Kakashi who started to sweat.

"What did you do to Naru-kun?" Kakashi quickly signed the paperwork and walked quickly past the gate with his students catching up with Naruto.

Everyone who saw the whisker marks recognized it as Naruto, The civilians glared hatefully along with some shinobi seeing two girls on his arm while others just cooed and squealed at the sight and some men muttered 'Lucky Bastard' getting slapped upside the head by nearby women only for them to stop as a falcon masked anbu to appear in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki the civilian council demands your presence." Naruto snorted and walked past him.

"Tell the civilian council to fuck off i don't answer to them and if you even think of touching me I will kill you understand!" Naruto said coldly forcing his touki on the anbu who paled and sweated nodding before shunshining back to ANBU HQ. Naruto continued his trek towards the Tower where he sensed the other Rookie teams and his uncles Danzo, Homura and aunt Koharu are and grabbed Haku and Tsunami before vanishing in a flicker of flames.

(Hokage Tower)

Everyone was conversing in the tower and suddenly saw a flicker of flames and the girls blushed except Kurenai at the godly form of a black gold streaked adonis in front of them. "Can i help you young man?" Naruto smirked.

"That anyway to greet your surrogate grandson Jiji?" He looked closer with squinted eyes before it bulged in shock seeing the whisker marks of Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-naruto!" They snapped their heads toward Naruto especially Asana Sarutobi with blushes.

_'Oh kami! look at those pecs and muscles!' _Hinata leered lustfully with waist length dark blue hair. (Road to Ninja Hinata people cool right).

Hitomi Hyuuga Hinata's mother had a nosebleed and a pink blush on her cheeks unconsciously activated her Byakugan and looked at his pants before her mind went blank at what she saw. _'18 inches...' _She giggled pervertedly.

"Who are these lovely ladies Naruto?" Koharu smirked getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"These two are my mates and they have no problems sharing either i know what fantasies run through your heads Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Hitomi-chan, Mikoto-chan, Asana-chan, Yugao-chan, Shika-chan." He busted out laughing at their cherry red faces.

Naruto got it under control before frowning. "Hokage-sama i would like to be transferred to Team Gai?" This got raised eyebrows.

"What Kakashi not good enough for you?" Kiba sneered only for Naruto to unseal Kubukiri Boucho the sight of the sword made Kiba sweat in fear seeing his cold eyes.

"Because the Jounin is nothing but, a lie, a copy-cat and a favoritism bastard!" Naruto's dark scowl made them jump in fright while the elders frowned at that.

"That bastard wrote fake reports because i always outdid his little bitch of a Uchiha Sasuke arrogant fool has the nerve to demand my techniques he's lucky i shouldn't kill him!" Inari tapped Naruto's chest.

"Yes Inari-soichi?

"Tou-san it's not worth getting angry anymore just let it go?" Naruto looked at Inari with soft eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Inari-kun i was lucky to drop that mask i don't know why i crushed on that pink haired whore in the first place." He shook his head.

"You do realized that would overpower the team Naruto-kun." the Hokage stated blandly and Naruto smirked deviously.

"How about in exchange for transferring me to Team Gai, I give you the secret to defeating the worst enemy of a Kage." This quieted every Jonin, Anbu along with the Kage and Elders who had shadowed eyes.

"Did you say the secret to defeating paperwork.." Mikoto said shakily with hope in her voice and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki if you tell us the secret we will grant you anything you wish!" Homura pleaded and Naruto nodded.

"One, i want my clan titles and clan head status, Two, Sannin Travel Rights, Three, i want you to invite the Uzu, Nadeshiko, Amazon and other minor ninja villages to the Chuunin Exams since i have marriage contracts with certain people in those villages." He requested getting rapid nods.

"Now what is it!?" Asana demanded and Naruto smirked.

"What is a Shadow that is a copy of you?" He replied cryptically making Tsunami giggle and Haku snigger as they saw the blank looks on their faces before Hitomi who had shadowed eyes.

"It was Shadow Clones wasn't it?" She deadpanned getting a grin from Naruto who nodded making several people slam their heads into desks repeatedly cursing their stupidity causing Naruto to fall down laughing his ass off.

Ino asked a question. "Naru-kun whats with the grey colored scroll?" Naruto smirked and tossed it toward the Sandaime who caught it and unsealed it with a poof only to gasp as the head of Momochi Zabuza dropped on his desk.

Everyone's eyes bulged in shock at this and Team Gai who just came in looked stunned. "N-n-naruto-kun defeated Kiri's Devil Of The Mist?" Tenten said in awe and looked at him with worship in her eyes.

"You honestly expected a failure of a swordsman like Momochi to beat a Senju of all people in Kenjutsu?" They looked at him sharply.

"You're a Senju!" Kiba laughed in amusement only to see Naruto grow a tree sapling giving them a raised eyebrow.

"Well the Senju compound is right outside the northern sector protected by thousands of seals it should accept you into the barriers, now Team Gai i would like to introduce Naruto Senju your new teammate!" Leia squealed and hugged her handsome rival rubbing her DD-cups against his chest through her green spandex.

"Lei-hime, Gai-jiji we are getting you guys new clothes right now." Naruto deadpanned getting snickers from Tenten and Nejia making Leia and Gai pout before joining in on the laughter ignoring Kurenai's frown.

"Also Oji-san i was serious when i said Kakashi put those fake reports in i want my record cleaned properly." The Sandaime nodded and motioned Iruka to get them fixed and bring in the fake reports.

"Jeez forehead screwed up not going after someone like you Naru-kun." Ino snickered and Naruto just shrugged.

"Right me liking foreheadzilla who is as flat as an ironboard." He deadpanned making everyone look at him.

"What? Sakura has no freaking boobs at all, it's like a freaking straight ironboard." Ino felt her respect for Sakura drop even more.

"Wow...Mebuki-chan is gonna be mortified at that." Asana snorted.

"And she is still dieting do you know she only got into the shinobi forces just to have the faggot Uchiha's baby's?" This got weird looks from everyone while Ino was shaking in rage.

"She cut our friendship off just to whore out to that damn faggot! No disrespect Mikoto-sama but, your son is a pitiful waste for a human being." Mikoto nodded.

"He is starting to annoy me as well he constantly complains he isn't getting enough power as a Uchiha he needs it." She recited in his arrogant voice making her go green.

"I am so gonna need to wash my mouth after doing that." Naruto grimaced.

"I almost vomited at having that mask on for so many years." He shuddered and Mikoto gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Team 7 reporting in Hokage-sama." Kakashi said boredly walking only to see glares from every single female in the room that spoke of anger and rage.

"Kakashi Hatake Naruto Senju will not be a part of your team no longer he will be joining Team Gai from now on, and I will be cleaning his records thanks to your fake reports and you will be doing D-ranks with your team until the Exams oh and here's one for you now!" He grinned demonically scaring the others. Naruto snickered inwardly giggling with Kurama at what they are gonna be forced to do.

"Umm what is Hokage-sama?" A pale Kakashi asked and his eye widened in horror.

"Sewage Clean-up duty in sector G." The others paled at that except Naruto. Sector G was the most disgusting sewer section due to the amounts of waste drained down their that it would make an Inuzaka pass out from the horrid smells.

"O-ok let's go team." Sasuke gave Naruto a glare which Naruto doesn't even spare him a glance.

"Fight me Senju!" Naruto scoffs.

"You aren't even worth me even using my Mokuton on you who is barely at Low-Chunin level get out of my sight your presence is making me ill." He said coldly making even Kurenai shrink back.

_'Not even I'm that cold.' _

Sasuke growls and was about to attack Naruto not caring if there were people only for Nejia, Tenten and Leia to place kunai at his jugular with cold looks.

"Back off Uchiha!" Tenten growled

Sasuke glared at each of them and stomped off nose in the air like the arrogant asshole he is making Mikoto glare at his back.

"Good for nothing son of mine." She muttered and left in a Karasu Shunshin.

"Naruto-kun i want you to take the next few weeks off to train with Team Gai to get used to their tactics and help them train to become more diversified." He gave a pointed look toward Gai who blushes in embarrassment.

Naruto nodded. "Tsunami-chan I'm gonna leave a few blood clones to teach you and Inari i have a feeling something bad will happen soon." She nodded as three clones shunshined her and Inari to the compound.

"Sandaime-sama is it ok if i join Team Gai as well i have the Hyoton kekkei genkai and can be the second medic on the team." Haku requested, Hiruzen looked at Naruto for confirmation and got a nod.

"Ok then Ms. Haku you and your team are dismissed." Team Gai nodded and vanished in various shunshins.

(Timeskip - 2 weeks later)

During the 2 weeks Naruto, and Haku trained with Team Gai getting their teamwork to a perfect synchronized level, he helped Nejia expand her reserves and stamina to Mid-Anbu levels and found out her affinity's were Raiton, Futon and Katon and helped her learn many jutsu's even though she used a small number of clones to train with and learned other Taijutsu styles like Akido and Boxing and got her a Katana to supplement her fighting style.

Tenten was already a Kenjutsu expert, so he helped her by learning the chakra flow, Hien, chakra manipulation along with training in Katon, Raiton, Doton and Futon jutsu's which shocked him and found out she had the Koton (Steel Release) bloodline that was rare in her clan and helped her master it as Koton users tend to have huge reserves and perfect control like the Senju clan and taught her better Fuuinjutsu for making barriers for redirection and absorption.

For Leia hearing about her chakra coils problem he used his medical expertise and use of Yin chakra to modify a better body for her that will allow her to use the Gates with no injury, a healing factor along with creating her a new set of chakra coils and was shocked when she had Low-Kage level reserves and Mid-Chunin control and helped her with training her Doton, Katon and Raiton affinity's while teaching her how to use dual katana's and convinced Gai to get his students summon contracts, Nejia got the Eagle contract, Tenten the Bears and Leia the Tigers.

Gai also trained in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu thanks to Naruto and Tenten coaching him after finding out he didn't train in it just so Kakashi wouldn't have anything to copy from him, he had seals placed that negated the Sharingan's copying ability and had it applied to the whole team and he and Leia lost the whole Youth speech as it was something they did out of boredom to annoy people and got them wearing gear similar to ANBU only Naruto wore his regular clothing.

Naruto also got rid of Nejia's Caged Bird Seal with permission from Hiashi and his 2nd wife Hisana after Hitomi divorced because he allowed Hizashi to die without fighting against the council and had got both of them to forgive each other and became close friends and even visited Hanabi along with the Konhamaru Corps in the academy and gained lots of fangirls from the upcoming academy kunoichi.

Naruto had to avoid Sakura for the next few days due to how she seemed to look at him with a hungry look with lust and desire when he read her mind he almost went pale white, as she was planning on drugging him and doing unspoken things to him and Kurama had to wipe his mind of that memory to save him the chance of nightmares.

Though he took great pleasure in seeing Team 7's misery as even Kakashi got sewage and waste dumped on him and that smell lingered even when he showered causing most to avoid being close to him, and Naruto laughed his ass off with Kurama and the others at their situation.

He had also seen Jiraiya of the Sannin around the village searching for someone or him to be exact, his clone eavesdropped on a meeting with the civilian council with Jiraiya, Kurenai, Kakashi and certain Genin like Sakura who was privy to such information except Mebuki who returned to shinobi service.

He had placed several seals on the compound so Jiraiya wouldn't even get close or find it as the man wanted to place seals that would remove his hard earned skills and try to change him into that annoying mask he put up just to be some weapon for the village and told the Sandaime he wants nothing to do with Jiraiya who had tried to screw his growth as a shinobi up.

His team had gone to the academy to wait for him as he was getting some dango and red bean soup to eat before joining them and saw behind him to his ire Sakura Haruno following him oogling his body again and it made him shudder with revulsion and walked faster while he was eating his soup only to bump into someone.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized only to raise an eyebrow when someone tried to grab him and turned to see a boy wearing a catsuit glaring at him while a blond haired girl with pigtails was blushing at him.

"I would advise you to let go of my shirt before you lose that arm." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glided his hand towards Kubukiri getting a sneer.

"Like some tree hugger can beat me." The Suna-nin said arrogantly only to pale when Naruto vanished appearing Kubukiri at his neck gleaming black thanks to the the blade remodeling he did.

"I would watch how you insult my grandfather's village Suna-nin and do not think that weak puppet will help you against me." He glared and the two Sand ninja saw tree roots and tentacles with sharp edges waving around them making them gulp realizing they insulted the grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage.

"Sorry, Senju-kun my brother has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth." She apologized and gave her brother a evil glare making him sweat knowing his sister is gonna chew his behind out when they get to a hotel.

Naruto placed the sword on his shoulder and smirked. "Is the cute redhead behind me your other sister because she's currently staring at me with doe eyes." He said with mirth and they gawked and saw Gaia Sabaku looking at Naruto with a blush.

"Will you be my friend please?" She asked pleading and it made Naruto's eyes soften.

_'Poor girl is a host like me except she was isolated so much she craves the friendship of anyone.' _ He thought.

He smiled warmly and rubbed her head softly getting a surprised look from the three siblings. "Sure besides we are one in the same." Gaia's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

_'He's like me...' _She thought in happiness and joy and hugged him tightly which he hugged back and he felt warm and just smiled knowing one of his kin was safe but, than scowled and turned toward the tree on the right.

"Get the fuck out of that tree Uchiha!" He roared slicing the tree in half and some people jumped down and it showed a glaring Sasuke standing next to some people wearing Oto, Taki, Amazon, Yuki, Nadeshiko, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Hoshi, and Kumo. What he also noticed was the demonic chakra coming from 8 other people.

Kurama smirked from his spot on the grass. _**'Seems my little sisters are here as well.'**_

Naruto also saw four people standing on the fence wearing headbands with the kanji for Uzu on the front and smirked. "Even Uzu has sent their own ninja to the exams." He cracked his neck a few times with an excited gleam in his eye and saw most of the kunoichi blushing at his 16 pack especially the taller red-head woman and saw the smaller one's were blond, white haired and had blond hair with red streaks and tilted his head getting Kawaii looks from them while wondering why their chakra feels so similar to his.

"Why does your chakra feel the same as mine Uzu-san?" The Uzu shinobi raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry i didn't get your names, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha at your service." He bowed and smirked at the varying looks of shock while the Uzu looked happy and shocked.

"Nii-san!" The blond headed girl shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Naruko it's me." He smiled seeing their confused looks.

"How did you know my name?" He just grinned.

"My Rinnegan has the ability to read minds and thoughts, all your secrets are visible before me." Naruko blushed apple red feeling extremely exposed yet she felt aroused.

"Mou, nii-san you pervert!" Naruto just deadpanned at her.

"How am i a pervert when i haven't even been oogling you." Naruko blushed in embarrassment while her siblings Natsuki and Natsumi snickered at her while the older one Kagura oogled his body.

"So this is my husband sensei?" Shizuka mused licking her lips at the sight of his physique while the other girls glared at her.

"What? he's in the CRA." She defended herself getting raised eyebrows and then understanding nods.

"Oi! what are you doing with one of our village's blades!" One of the Kiri Genin Suigetsu shouted angrily and everyone saw the Kubukiri Boucho on his back and gawked.

"Because i earned this blade by right of conquest, sharktooth." Naruto replied slowly as if talking to a retard getting sniggers from the girls while Suigetsu glared.

"That blade was supposed to become mine!." Naruto just looked at his nails boredly.

"You're welcome to try and take it during the exams..." He glanced up at Suigetsu his fangs glinting dangerously. "Or i could collect another Kiri kill on my record." He grinned sadistically making Suigetsu shudder while everyone got confused looks.

"What the hell are you talking about 2nd Kiri kill dobe!?" Naruto looked at Sasuke boredly.

"Butt puppy i wasn't talking to you why do you think Zabuza's corpse was missing the head." He said looking at him like he was a retard and everyone gasped at the realization.

"You killed Zabuza!" Suigetsu roared in rage only for Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Shark tooth Zabuza had it coming to him anyway, he was disgracing the name of Kenjutsu, Kubukiri is not to be used as a damn club now back off or I am gonna starting chopping this heads." Naruto's tone turned dangerous.

"Pft you got lucky dobe!" Sasuke scoffed only for Naruto retort cooly.

"Says the faggot who got his ass handed to him by someone with a chakra based bloodline and turned your ass into a pincushion." Sasuke turned red in the face and was about to charge at this Senju trash proclaiming he was a Uchiha only to stop as several pink reddish flame orbs floated around Naruto who had a smirk and saw the looks of fear on Kankuro's face while Temari and Gaia had awed looks.

"Y-you how do you have our village's Shakuton bloodline!" He demanded only getting a smirk.

"I have multiple bloodlines that's all you need to know, oh and by the way Chomei, Shukaku, Saiken, Kokuo, Isobu, Goki, Gyukia, Mataabi hope to see you ladies soon." He waved before vanishing in a silver flash shocking them while the other containers had wide eyes.

_'It's him!' _ The teams immediately shunshined to the academy to get to the exams.

(Academy Halls)

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Nejia asked wearing full anbu gear.

"Right here Neji-hime let's go." Naruto said motioning toward a long hallway and followed him while a brown haired boy, with a narrowed nose and blank white eyes glared at Naruto and his team before chasing after them ignoring his teammates.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was just walking quietly when he heard someone shout. "You commoner hold it right there!" Naruto turned his head as his team groaned and saw a pompous looking Hyuga strolling toward him arrogantly and saw his teammates glaring at him.

"Ami-chan, Amy-chan you got put with a Hyuuga an arrogant one at that?" He asked incredulously and felt sorry for them since he could feel this one's arrogance levels huger than Sasuke's and it was making him irritated already.

"This is Kotaru Hyuuga the most arrogant main branch member and the most easiest to anger as well." Nejia smirked mockingly.

"Shut it branch servant!" Kotaru sneered arrogantly only to get a raised eyebrow from her and gawked when she gave Naruto a mouth to mouth kiss with some tongue in it making Amy and Ami blush red while Amy blushed pink enough to match her hair while feeling her panties dampen as fantasies ran through her head.

"Naruto-sama is my husband along with several other girls and he is much more better when he's in the mood." Nejia purred sexily rubbing circles on his muscled pecs while Leia and Tenten giggled pervertedly.

"He is still a commoner, the Uzumaki name means nothing under the might of the Hyuuga." Kotaru snorted only to hear dark chuckles and saw Naruto smirking at him.

"You didn't hear my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha Konoha's first multi-bloodine user." Kotaru gawked.

"How can you be a heir of multiple clans that's impossible!" He screeched in denial.

"My grandfather was Madara Uchiha while my granduncles were Tobirama and Hashirama Senju also me being the son of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki makes me heir to all those clans, need i say more?" Naruto drawled in monotone.

Kotaru seethed and flipped him the bird. "Fuck you bastard!" Naruto smirked and spoke up in a sly tone.

"Is that you version of a proposal sorry I don't go for the stick but if you are looking for a husband I'm sure Sasuke Uchiha will oblige." The others laughed their ass off as the arrogant main branch Hyuuga sputtered in horror, disgust and rage and launched a palm strike at Naruto's stomach only to scream in pain when his fingers broke and saw a smirk on Naruto's face.

"I forgot to tell you but, my body is more durable than the Sandaime Raikage's meaning no mere blade can cut me unless i allow it." Kotaru snarled and tried to attack with his other arm only for Naruto to catch the strike and electrocute him using his Raiton chakra, Kotaru screamed in pain as it was extremely painful for him.

"Be lucky that was a low dose otherwise your eyes would have exploded now get out of my site." Kotaru scampered off like a whipped dog leaving a as snickering Amy and Ami who waved at him with shy looks before heading off to heal their teammate.

Team Gai continued toward the exam room, Naruto's eyes turned cold as his team came closer upon the doors leading to the Exam room and saw all the Jonin senseis coaching their teams even the other shinobi villages were there giving their students pep talks but, his eyes met with a red-headed woman who had violet eyes and felt a mental link and his eyes widened recognizing her face.

_'Kaa-san!' _Kushina's eyes widened in shock and felt happiness spring in her heart.

_'Soichi-kun is that you!?' _

_'Hai, Kaa-san i thought i would have to go out of the village to look for you.' _Kushina felt Naruto's happiness vibrating through their mental link that only Uzumaki's have.

_'Soichi-kun I'm sorry i left you in the village Orochimaru was in a henge of the old monkey telling me you died so i left.' _Naruto could feel the sadness and self-loathing in her voice and quickly calmed her down.

_'Kushi-chan, i know you can't fill in for a mother but, i promise to love you equally.' _Kushina looked at him with hope in her eye and nodded with a smile.

_'Thank you Naruto-kun go kick some ass -ttebane!' _He smirked and nodded.

"Try not to let your team down dobe!" Kiba sneered.

" I extend the same to you mutt since i do not fight inferior insects like you." Naruto retorted coldly making Kiba fume in anger.

"Way to act like an ass, Kiba!" Ino growled getting another sneer from Kiba.

"Like this dead-last can beat me!." Naruto cracked his knuckles causing the others to glare at Kiba.

"Than i'll make sure to smear your insides all over the forest to feed my summons they have been very hungry lately." Kiba paled and whimpered feeling his instincts scream at him for disrespecting his better.

"Like any will beat me in these exams." Sasuke proclaimed arrogantly.

"Oh Naruto-kun can we go on a date later on?" Sakura asked fluttering her eyes at him getting a weird look from Naruto who backed away slowly seeing the rapist look in her eye and saw the cold looks his mates were sending Sakura.

"I do not even know why a disgusting male like Uzumaki has those girls minds poisoned!" Kurenai fumed getting an annoyed look from Asana.

"Kurenai stuff it already, this ain't no damn Amazon village!"She just growled at Naruto who gave her an eye roll showing he wasn't scared of her causing the feminist Jonin to fume.

"Hina-chan what the fuck is with your sensei?" Naruto asked her eyeing Kurenai with annoyance, Hinata just sighed and facepalmed.

"Yuhi-sensei thinks all men care about is being perverts and considers them inferior to women because apparently all kunoichi have more control than men and she has been trying to convert me into someone like her and it is annoying!" She whined getting a sympathetic look from Shina.

"I concur Sensei keeps raving on and on about her beliefs like some damn cult leader!" Shina fumed in irritation.

"Naru-kun why is Sakura looking at you like she's about to rape someone?" Shika asked eyeing the pinkette warily and shuddered when she heard a dark giggle.

"Her psyche is fucked up that's what Teme kept rejecting her so much her freaking mind cracked and now she's turned her sights on me and she freaking had thoughts of drugging me so she can have her way with me!" He hissed quitely making Choji and the other guys freaked out while Natsuki looked at the pinkette with wide eyes.

"O-onii-sama! look!" Naruto turned to what the problem is only for his skin to turn a shade white as he saw the inhumanly long tongue of Sakura hanging from her mouth as her jade green eyes looked almost black with lust and desire and leered at him.

"Hehehe, Naruto-kun shall give me many pink haired babies to spoil and even more..." Her dark whispers creeped out everyone especially the other containers.

Kurama shuddered at the infatuation in that girls eyes. **"That is so not healthy." **Naruto shuddered too.

_'Got that right i am so glad i am not with that team anymore she'd probably try and get some of her female friends to hold me down so she can rape me and might even ask for a turn as well!' _Naruto shivered at that image and so did Kurama and quickly entered the room only for them to be blasted with K.I. from everyone trying to intimidate them.

Naruto smirked and flexed his spiritual pressure which appeared as a giant blue flaming aura with the visage of Kurama behind him causing many to pale Orochimaru white and run out of the room causing 10 teams to forfeit.

Naruto's mates looked at him with awe and shock. "Kami-sama Naruto-kun you just blasted them with 0.1 percent of your spiritual presence and it sent 10 teams out!" Amy yelled in shock, awe, and lust making Naruto snort and sat down between Hinata and Nejia in the middle row seats.

"Give me information on Naruto Senju!" Sasuke demanded from a grey haired girl named Kabuta who looked annoyed at the arrogant Uchiha and announced outloud.

"Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha...former member of Team 7 and a member of Team Gai, teammates Tenten Higuarashi, Rock Leia, and Nejia Hyuuga sensei is Might Gai. 2000 D-ranks, 100 C-ranks, 100 B-ranks, 55 A-ranks and what the hell! 95 S-ranks!... Taijutsu: Kage-level, Ninjutsu: Above Kage-level, Genjutsu: Above Kage-Level, Kenjutsu: Above Kage-Level, Fuuinjutsu: Above Kage-Level, Iryoninjutsu: Above Kage-Level, Chakra Control: Above Kage-Level...He is known as the Hero Of Wave, Konoha's God Of Fist's and his most dangerous moniker God Of The North and South stars classified as a ZZZZ-rank shinobi given a Flee on sight and Surrender on sight order by every country in the Elemental Nations and is also known as Kamui No Naruto for using a Jikukan Ninjutsu that swallowed up an army of a thousand mercenary's hired by Gato!"

Everyone stared at Naruto with looks of shock, admiration, fear, lust, desire, awe, hate and jealousy. To think someone only 13 became the most dangerous shinobi in history since the Rikudo Sennin.

(Jonin Lounge)

Everyone just stared slacked jawed especially the Kage's who came to watch their shinobi and Gai started laughing his ass off at a fuming Kakashi at Naruto having that much power. "Haha! Kakashi-baka! in your face your team is doomed to fail now!" He cackled in glee.

"Hokage-sama that is too much power for a genin to be holding!" Everyone looked at him like he was retarded.

"You're just whining because your little bitch of a Uchiha is being outclassed by someone who made dead-last!" Anko accused getting nods from everyone else making him grit his teeth.

_'Jiraiya needs to be informed.' _He paled when he saw Sasuke jump at Naruto.

"Someone is getting their ass kicked." Gai smirked.

(With Naruto)

"Damn you dobe!" Sasuke roared in anger and fury at being outdone by his weakling teammate again and jumped at his neck with a kunai only to get punched in the chest and was launched into the wall cracking it severely and coughed up blood.

"Bitch you don't even lift so you don't get to fucking speak!" Naruto sneered as he dusted his fist off and sat back down.

"Katon: Goukyaku No Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and fired a orange fireball from his mouth speeding towards Naruto who just smacked it into nothingness stunning them.

"H-how." Sasuke stuttered getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Because my Yin-Yang style allows me to reduce anything i want into nothingness even Ninjutsu is defenseless against me i suggest you stop your futile efforts before i remove the runt of the litter like Itachi should have done." He said coldly making Sasuke red in the face and attack with a flying kick only to get a foot slammed into his chest and screamed in pain as Naruto grounded his boot into his ribcage.

"Feel pain worm!" Naruto sneered and pressed down harder cracking his ribs causing a pained scream to rip from his throat getting horrified looks from the other teams.

Sasuke kawarimied with a desk that was crushed under Naruto's foot and charged back at him ignoring his injuries as his pride demanded he show who was the superior shinobi in the village.

Naruto smirked and sidestepped Sasuke's sloppy punch, Sending a punch to Sasuke's abdomen getting a gasp of pain before screaming as Naruto let loose a pulse of his aura that caused a small explosion (Roah's grab finisher in Ken's Rage) knocking him into the ceiling and screamed in pain when he was punched rapidly in the chest by Naruto causing blood, spit and teeth to fly.

Naruto grinned in a bloodthirsty way and ignored the horrified looks from the other ninja watching him and smashed Sasuke with his foot with a snap breaking his arm while he weakly whimpered in pain.

"Remember this as the day Naruto Senju held your life in his hands." Naruto smirked feeling satisfaction in beating the arrogant Uchiha ruthlessly.

The God Of Fist's will punish those who dare defy him!

* * *

**Next Chapter - Orochimaru Die's!**

**A/N: If you have any requests for Harem girls or other fighting styles for Naruto to learn and use PM me**


End file.
